happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
"I've Got You Under My Skin" is episode number 12.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Sniffles *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Giggles Plot At the sound of her alarm clock, Giggles wakes up, gets out of bed, and sees that it's snowing outside. Excited, she goes out to play, making a snow angel. All of a sudden a gust of wind blows, making her shiver. The front door slams shut, and Giggles realizes that she forgot to bring the key to the door. She tries to open the door, but the doorknob breaks off, sending her stumbling backwards. She slides backwards on an icy path and cracks her head on the mailbox, losing consciousness. A little while later, Sniffles and Lumpy, with a giant slurpee, come to Giggles' door for a visit. They see Giggles in the snow and rush to her aid, concerned because her dried blood is stuck to the mailbox. At Sniffles' house the twosome are very worried, as Giggles is shivering uncontrollably. They give her a glass of water, but she can't drink because of her shivering. Lumpy places the silly straw from his slurpee in the glass to make it easier for her to drink. Giggles sneezes on Lumpy, getting her germ-filled snot all over his nose. Sniffles takes a sample of Giggles' mucus and puts it on a glass slide to observe under his microscope. In the microscope, we see the germs that cause Giggles' cold. Sniffles uses an electric rod to blast them and gets a idea. Sniffles builds a shrinking submarine with an electric rod attached to the front to blast the germs. He climbs aboard and shrinks down to the size of an amoeba, whereupon he splashes down in some liquid. Lumpy withdraws the liquid with a syringe to inject the tiny sub inside Giggles' body. Unfortunately, because she spread her germs (and hence, her cold) to him, Lumpy sneezes and accidentally injects himself in the leg. As Sniffles moves about Lumpy's body he monitors how much time he has with a small timer on the control panel, indicating what size the ship is. Inside Lumpy's artery, Sniffles explores what he thinks is Giggles' body. He sees some germs invading and he uses the rod to zap one of them. The others run away and Sniffles gives chase. Lumpy, concerned about what Sniffles may do in his body, breaks off a piece of wood from a snow shovel's handle and grabs a scarf. He ties the scarf around the wood and his leg, twisting the wood so that it cuts off the blood flow of his leg from the rest of his body. Sniffles, however, makes it through before the veins can be completely closed. To make matters worse, Lumpy's leg falls off from the tightness of his clamp. Lumpy then uses a metal detector to locate Sniffles' ship, but he has difficulty due to all the metal objects he has on him. He finally locates Sniffles in his stomach, after completely removing every metal object from his person. Lumpy grabs the silly straw from Giggles and stabs himself in the stomach with it, sucking Sniffles and some stomach acid into his mouth. Sniffles is confused to find some germs attacking Lumpy's uvula, but before he can attack them his ship begins expanding in Lumpy's throat, choking him. He removes the straw from his stomach and stabs himself in the throat, opening up an air passage. Determined to complete his mission, Sniffles flies his ship into Lumpy's nose where he destroys a germ, causing many others to scatter. He makes it into Lumpy's head, but, when he tries to chase after a germ, he gets caught in, and severs, the nerve fibers to one of Lumpy's eyes. Sniffles realizes he must leave when the timer on his ship indicates he's about to enlarge. He almost makes it out of Lumpy's nose, but the ship expands at the last second, causing Lumpy's head to explode. Giggles stands up, feeling healthy and rejuvenated after getting some rest. Lumpy's blood splashes on her, but, before she can react too strongly, she is impaled through the head by the electric rod on Sniffles' machine. Sniffles tries to exit his machine, but he accidentally resets the shrinking timer with his foot. Only halfway out of the machine, Sniffles is cut in half at the waist. He begins crawling towards a first aid kit, but Lumpy's crazy straw lands on and pins down his intestines, causing his organs to fall out of him as he crawls. He makes it to the table, but it tilts over and cuts Sniffles' head in half, causing the first aid kit to drop into Sniffles' dead hand. Moral "It's what's inside that counts" Deaths #Several germs are killed by Sniffles' machine. #Lumpy's head explodes when Sniffles' machine enlarges inside his nose. #Giggles is impaled through the head by the electric rod of Sniffles' machine. #Sniffles' head is crushed/cut in half when a table falls on him. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. #When Giggles first hits her head on her mailbox, she begins bleeding from her left side. When Sniffles first sees Giggles lying under the snow, the blood appears to be coming from the right side of her head. When he and Lumpy run up to her, however, the blood is coming from the left side of her head again. #Right before Giggles knocked herself out, she accidentally pulled out the knob of her house door. When Sniffles and Lumpy came to visit later on however, the door knob appears to be intact. #Sniffles' ship produces a lump in Lumpy's throat, even though he's only in Lumpy's mouth. #Even though Lumpy is coughing stomach acid out of his mouth, his teeth are shown to be closed in the background as Sniffles is in Lumpy's mouth. #At one point, Sniffles' machine is big enough to produce a lump in Lumpy's throat but later on it's apparently small enough to go through one of Lumpy's nostrils. #Judging by the speed at which the size timer starts ticking down, it's not possible that the machine would have stayed small for as long as it did. #When Giggles starts feeling better and gets up, the wounds on the back of her head are gone. Trivia #Sniffles going into someone's body using a shrinking ship is an homage to the movie Fantastic Voyage. #According to her alarm clock, Giggles wakes up at three in the morning. #When Lumpy loses vision in his eye, the vision goes out like a TV losing connection to a TV channel. #No one (excluding the germs) dies until nearly six minutes into the episode. #All deaths in this episode were caused by Sniffles (including his own). #This episode marks the second time a character died while trying to get to a first aid kit. The first character was Handy from Shard at Work. #This is one of the few TV episodes where there are less than five characters. #This is the only episode to have only one featuring character pop-up. #This is one of the only three episodes that Lumpy dies first, the others being Milkin' It ''and ''Get Whale Soon # The opening and closing background music of the episode was reused for YouTube 101: Subscriptions. #Sniffles' injury in this episode is similar to one of The Rat's in Mole in the City #The title of this episode is a reference of Frank Sinatra's song of the same name. #This was the last TV episode to be uploaded on YouTube by MondoMedia. Category:TV episodes